In the case of a valve, in the closed position the valve plunger is urged against a valve seat directly or with the interposition of an elastomeric sealing apparatus, wherein optionally also the valve seat or only the valve seat can have an elastomer.
It is known from JP 2009 115253 A to close the valve and thereafter to reduce the mechanical loading between the valve plunger and valve seat by virtue of the fact that the valve plunger is rotated back to a minimal extent. A flow measuring device monitors the flow. If the measured flow value exceeds a predetermined limit, the motor is then switched on and more force is applied.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel control method and a novel valve, which serve to reduce the mechanical loading between the valve seat and valve plunger, in particular with the interposition of a valve seal as in the case of a diaphragm valve.